


Missing until proven Horny

by Wild_Youth69



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, i havent decided yet, kara is fine tho, oh also kara loses her powers for a while, smut in chap 2 or 3, that part of the story will be revealed later, then kara goes missing and lena freaks out, they're secretly dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Youth69/pseuds/Wild_Youth69
Summary: (Ignore the shitty title, I'm working on coming up with a better one, I just thought of that on the spot)Lena and Kara are in a secret relationship. After Supergirl (who is still recovering from losing her powers for probably a little too long) gets abducted, Lena becomes worried for her girlfriend. When Kara gets back, Lena (after being worried for a little too long) has missed her girlfriend so much that she is a bit too horny. But of course, Kara doesn't hate this. Lovey smut happensORLena and Kara have sex coz they haven't in a while, also more plot and story afterwards.





	1. Secrecy

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

** Secrecy **

As Lena got up, she looked over at Kara. She was stirring ever so slightly and looked so beautiful in the mild light of the early morning. She realised that she would have to leave the building without anyone seeing. Or she could just make up a story for anyone that asks. It's not like anyone should wonder much about why she'd stayed at Kara's place. Who'd jump to the conclusion that they are together? Well, apart from every paparazzi that was likely already hiding out the front of the apartment building. Knowing these guys, they'll end up taking a shot of them kissing through the window or something. Lena was in the middle of coming up with the story she'd tell as a coverup when Kara rolled over to face her and opened her gorgeous blue eyes, not realising that Lena had gotten up yet. She reached a hand out to cuddle her but got a confused look when there was just empty space. 

"Where are you?"

"Over here," Lena smiled in the doorway, looking at her girlfriend with a grin.

"You're creepily watching me sleep? Got it." Kara sat up and rubbed her head. "That was one hell of a night. Is this what a hangover feels like?"

"Get used to being human," Lena laughed.

"You're mean," Kara stood up and walked to Lena, who was only half dressed. "We haven't tested how I am in bed without powers." Kara pulled Lena in close and kissed her, but Lena reluctantly pulled away. 

"There's a few things wrong with doing this now, Kara. One, I have to get to work or Eve will probably send out a search party, remember I haven't been at work for almost a week now. Two, you need to rest and soak up some sun. Three, Alex is coming over in less than an hour. Four... uh... I just wanted to keep going with these reasons so you'll listen to me." They both laughed and Kara agreed to back off. They both got dressed and sat on the stools Kara's kitchen. 

"You know I can hear your stomach growling, right?" Kara smirked. "Even without my super-hearing." Lena rolled her eyes and said nothing, so Kara turned to grab a bowl from the cupboard. 

"Kara stop, I'll eat something at work."

"We both know that once you get to work you won't be eating anything until lunchtime."

"Don't kid yourself," Alex exclaimed as she walked through the door. "Lena won't be eating while she's at work." Kara got up and ran to Alex, frowning when using her speed failed. "How're you feeling, Kar?"

"Alex! Why did you give me alcohol last night?" Kara whined, making her puppy face.

"I'm sorry that you can't handle human beverages." Alex shot back playfully. The three of them talked for several minutes before Lena's watch beeped, telling her to leave for work. 

"You two be civil." Lena smiled and planted a kiss on Kara's cheek, but Kara grabbed Lena's head and pulled her in for a rather long kiss. Alex looked away awkwardly, knowing that she was one of three people outside of the relationship who knew about it didn't make it easier to witness their make-out sessions. Lena pried Kara's hands off of her and left briskly out the door, knowing Alex would give her another 'You hurt my baby sister, I'll make you wish you were dead' speech.

Lena arrived at L-Corp slightly late. She got a text from Kara so she sat down at her desk and texted back before starting her work. 

**Kara: _I miss you already_**

**Lena: _You'll just have to get used to not being able to_**

**_f_ _ly here immediately_ **

**Kara: _I didn't even think of that! What if something_**

**_happens? I won't be able to get to you!_ **

**Lena: _Relax, love. Nothing will happen to me, I promise._**

**_Get some rest. I'll come home early for cuddles x_ **

**Kara: _Fine. I love you_**

Lena didn't know how to reply. She'd never been close enough with anyone to have them say those words. She'd never let anyone get close to her. She left the conversation at that, knowing that Kara would just assume she'd started work already. She didn't have the willpower to pull herself out of these thoughts and start work. All she could do was think that if she hesitates this much in person when Kara inevitably says those three words, it will hurt her. She decided to make it the first words she says to Kara when they see each other. She knows that she loves Kara. She knows full well that Kara loves her back. It won't be hard, and it'll mean a lot to Kara to hear it. Lena nodded to confirm it and started on her work. 

"Miss Luthor?" Lena looked at Eve, then at the time. It was way past the time that she usually heads home. "I know you're the boss but I can't leave until you do."

"I'm so sorry, Eve." Lena quickly packed her things, but forgot her phone. "I'll head home, I even promised Kara that I'd be home before now."

"Thanks." Eve smiled and headed to her desk to grab her things. Lena hurried out the front doors and apologised to her driver. She noticed Eve waiting awkwardly out the front of L-Corp so she got back out and jogged to her. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My car broke down so I called a Taxi." Eve looked at her phone. "It says he'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Cancel the Taxi and tip him from my account. I'll take you home." Eve didn't reply, she just nodded and followed Lena into the car. They sat in the back and Lena caught Eve up on everything that had happened and the reason she'd been off work for so long. Eve said she understood and was about to tell her something but the car pulled up at Eve's apartment. "Tell me at work tomorrow." Lena smiled and they said their goodbyes. It wasn't long before Lena reached Kara's apartment and gave her driver a tip.

"You're seeming extra happy tonight." He leant out the window and smiled at Lena, who'd already started walking away. 

"Well you heard everything, I assume." He nodded. "I'm going to tell her that I love her." She giggled like a school girl and he congratulated her, driving away with a dopey grin on his face. Lena had become somewhat friends with him, and he'd seemingly developed a big brother stance with her. Lena only now realised how tired she was. Using the lift instead of the stairs, she hurried up to the, little to her knowledge, empty apartment. 

"Kara, I'm home. And I have something important I need to say!" She walked into the bedroom, hoping that Kara was resting, but she wasn't there. She looked around some more, incase Kara was hiding somewhere to surprise her, but she found nothing. Only a note in the bathroom beside a small pool of blood.

 

Lena screamed Alex's name as she ran past the security at the DEO. She fell to the floor, clutching the note. A wide-eyed Alex ran from behind a corner and dropped to her side, taking the note so she could read it.

 

**Dear Friends and Loved Ones of Kara Danvers. You have exactly 5 hours from midnight to transfer $1,000,000,000 into our account or we will start torturing her until she dies. All of the information you will need is on the back. And before you start planning a way to get her back without paying the money, you should know that we found Supergirl's suit hidden in Ms Danvers' apartment. We know who she is and we will not hesitate to spread the word. **

**DSMUCA**

 

Alex's vision went blurry and she wiped tears from her face. Her little sister was kidnapped because she'd been too distracted to take care of her. She thought she'd be okay. It's not like Supergirl gets abducted all the time, so she thought she'd be okay. "Lena, you're a billionaire. You need to pay the money, we need Kara back."

"I can't, I can't spend that money without consulting my team. They don't get to work until several hours after the cut-off time."

"Then call them and tell them to come here! This is a threat to National Security for God's sake!" Lena just shook her head and cried. She was still on her knees in the middle of the DEO, so Alex helped her stand and took her to a quieter room, handing her back the piece of paper. "Lena, we need her back. Please. We only have seven hours."

"Then get a team ready. We'll storm wherever they have her." Lena stood and went to where Winn was sitting at a desk typing rapidly on his computer. "Kara's missing."

"We know, we all heard you two talking before you even tried to be secretive about it."

"Get her tracker and vitals up please."

"Already on it." Winn was working on hacking through a code that had Kara's tracker seemingly offline. "Got it." Lena inhaled sharply at the sight of Kara's heart-rate so high. She was likely terrified because of her lack of powers. Lena scanned for any injuries and other than a bump on the head, nothing else showed up on the monitor. "She's okay for now. I'm guessing we have time before they hurt her."

"We need to get her back."

"Can I see the note?" Lena nodded and handed it to him. He frowned and typed a bit before pulling up a video from security cameras of Lillian Luthor escaping prison. "Just like I thought. The DSMUCA isn't some random group. It's an anagram for CADMUS." Lena's heart skipped a beat, now understanding what Winn was getting at.

"So no matter if we give them the money..." Alex's soft voice from behind Lena finished her sentence.

"They'll still kill Kara."

 

**TBC...**


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena risk their lives to save Kara from CADMUS. After everything settles and Lena is watching her girlfriend resting under the sunlamps, she comes to a sudden realisation...

**Rescue**

It had been a full month since Kara was abducted. They'd stormed three different places and every time, it seemed that CADMUS has been tipped off. Every room was completely empty, and every time, they found the House of El symbol written in blood on at least one wall. When the results from the blood came back from the lab, they turned out to be Kryptonian blood. This was freaking Alex out, but nothing compared to Lena. She had only slept when her body got so exhausted that she fell asleep at her desk. She couldn't sleep while Kara was out there being tortured and possibly killed. 

Finally, after what had felt like forever, Alex received an anonymous call that fairly loud screams had been heard from an abandoned warehouse in Canada. They flew there and ran through a plan. Alex knew not to get her hopes up, but Lena couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the thought of getting her girlfriend back. They waited for their opportunity to rush into the warehouse. They'd seen people in there, so they knew that this time they'd have to fight their way inside. 

Lena had been told to stay back by multiple people, and she agreed when they started taking fire from the guards. But when Alex yelled 'I see her!', Lena ignored her orders and ran to the blonde, who was lying motionless on a table. Lena didn't know what to do so she checked for a pulse, and after a few terrifying seconds, she felt it. She sighed with relief before realising that it took too long for another thump to hit her finger. Her heart was beating too slow for Lena to have any hope. She then noticed the cuts and bruises that scattered her fragile body, leaving barely any skin untouched. A tear ran down her cheek as she paused to take a second to calm down. 'Melting down won't help Kara' she chanted over and over in her head. She picked Kara up and ran her to the DEO's van. She stepped back slightly as people immediately came to Kara's aid. Alex rushed to her sister's side, who was now regaining consciousness. Lena watched the sisters cry and bond in the back of the van while a few medics checked Kara's vitals to keep themselves busy until they got to the DEO. Lena's head snapped up when she heard Kara asking for her. 

"Wait, where's Lena?"

"She's right here." Alex moved so that Lena could see Kara's face. She smiled and moved to hold her shaking hand. 

"Hey, love. Are you okay?"

"That question sucks." Kara groaned and then smiled at Lena to reassure her. "I'm fine, I promise."

"You know that your word is sacred, right?" Lena raised an eyebrow, but knew that Kara was being sincere, as her infamous crinkle was nowhere to be seen. 

"Yeah, well I'm fine because you're here." She squeezed Lena's hand and closed her eyes, which made everyone around her get anxious. 

"Kara open your eyes," Alex said from behind Lena. Kara mouthed 'Sorry' and did as she was told, but still had a tired look on her face. "You need to stay awake until we can get you to the DEO and under some sun-lamps. Kara nodded, keeping her eyes on Lena, who was crying. 

"What's wrong?" Kara slurred.

"Nothing, I just missed you. Well, that's an understatement, seeing as you've been gone for almost two months..." Kara gave her girlfriend a smile. Lena leant down at her side and ran her fingers through her blonde waves, using her fingernails to soothe Kara by running them up and down her arm. After another five or so minutes, they arrived at the DEO and Lena hated being pulled away from Kara. She waited for a while until Alex came and told her that she was allowed to go see her. 

"You can see her, just make sure to be gentle, like you were in the van. She's in a lot of pain, though she wouldn't let us see it. They broke bones and used knives, it looks like they didn't leave anything out when torturing her. Despite all that, she'll be okay, several hours under the sunlamps will be enough to get her back on her feet. Give the doctors a few more minutes to bring her out, then go in. If she's asleep, let her rest." Lena stopped listening after this as she saw the doctors with Kara on a stretcher. 

"Kara!" She ran to her and laughed with relief when Kara slurred out the first words that came to her mind. 

"Lena, you are so hot." She looked okay, apart from the leftover wounds. Lena didn't notice that she'd followed the doctors to Kara's room and completely ignored them as they repeatedly told her to leave and then gave up when they were getting no response. The moment that the two women were alone, Lena let her tears run, and there were a lot. "Lena, don't cry. I'm okay, I promise."

"Kara it was months, you were missing for months." Lena looked up at Kara, the sight of her beautiful blue eyes and flawless goofy smile was giving Lena butterflies. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too." Kara sat up, ignoring Lena's comments about her needing to rest, and kissed her. The blonde pulled Lena's hands closer to her and practically forced her to undo the button-up could hear the heart rate monitor getting faster by the second. "Can we turn that off?"

"How about we continue this tomorrow when you come home?"

"Deal."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I did with this chapter. The Smut will be next chapter and it's the first smut I'm writing, so send me your feedback and thoughts on it. I appreciate honesty but please don't be mean  
> I'm not sure when it'll be up but I'll be working on it from the moment that I finish this chapter so it shouldn't be long.   
> Happy Reading :)


	3. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's night gets heated as they are now home and have been denied each other's touch for so long.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY BAD AND YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT

**At last**

"Easy, Kara." Lena set Kara down on the couch and frowned at the blonde's groan. "Do you need anything?"

"Relax, Lee." Kara shuffled a bit into the part of the couch that had the sun shining on it and relaxed. "I just need some time to heal. The sun feels so good." Lena didn't say anything and just opened the curtain further. "Thank you." Lena still stayed silent as she grabbed a glass of water for Kara and sat beside her, watching her sip the water down slowly. "What's wrong?"

"It's been so long, Kara." She put her glass down and sat up, turning to face the brunette.

"We were in the middle of something in the Medbay..." Kara trailed off and cleared her throat. Lena raised an eyebrow playfully, but Kara didn't yet pick up that Lena was messing with her. "Well, you know, I kissed you..." Lena leant in and whispered. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara rolled her eyes and leant in to kiss her, but Lena pulled back and smirked. "You're still injured."

"I don't care." She grabbed the back of Lena's neck and pulled her in, moaning happily when Lena slipped in her tongue. After an eternity of the two staying in this position, Lena pulled back and gasped for air. "Bedroom," Kara said simply. Lena complied and moments later, she was laying on her back with Kara planting kisses down her neck. "I think this shirt is in the way." Lena quickly discarded her shirt and moved to pull her pants down. "Wait."

"For what?"

"You'll see." Kara kissed down between Lena's breasts, putting her left hand over one as she kissed down further. She kept planting kisses around Lena's midsection while she slipped her right hand down under Lena's pants, cupping the folds. Lena moaned at the contact and sighed when Kara refused to move her hand and provide her with any relief. 

"What're you doing?" Kara moved back up to meet Lena's lips with hers. She carefully moved her hand, two fingers sliding through the wet folds while her palm grazed Lena's clit softly. Every inch of Lena's body was screaming for more friction, more of anything. She wanted Kara, in full. "Kara," Lena warned. Kara pressed harder, the tips of her fingers sliding into Lena with every thrust. She kept her lips on the brunette's while she forced her fingers into the soaking pussy that was waiting for her. Lena's back arched and she moaned loudly. Kara pumped her fingers quickly, inching Lena closer every time she hit her g-spot. Lena started panting and her walls started tightening, so Kara pulled her fingers out. "What?"

"You can come when I say so."

"But Kara..." She was cut off by fingers over her mouth, realising they were the soaked ones. She licked them clean and Kara relished how wet it made her to watch Lena. "Please fuck me." Kara took her shirt and pants off, revealing multiple bruises and cuts that had almost healed, this reminded Lena that she needed to be very careful. Lena watched her girlfriend walk away briefly and come back with a dildo strapped to her front. It took all of her willpower not to run to Kara and shove it inside. Kara noticed her flinching and looked deeply into her eyes while she positioned the ten-inch dildo at Lena's entrance. 

"If you come before I tell you, you get punished. So you need to wait, promise?" Before Lena could reply with the full word, Kara was slowly pushing inside her, careful to provide Lena with as much pleasure as she could. Lena's legs were around Kara, who was thrusting slowly. She was only half way in when Lena moved her hips and tightened her legs, making Kara completely bottom out. Lena's back arched and Kara sped up, making sure to slam the dildo inside every time she got as deep as was possible. Kara noticed that Lena's pussy was pulsating and she quickly removed the strap-on, putting her mouth on Lena's clit. Lena gasped, moaning with a small scream. Kara moved her tongue through the pulsing folds, loving how Lena tasted.

Before Lena could even think about trying to stop the orgasm that had built quickly, Kara was on her back with Lena sitting on the dildo, as deep as she could go. Lena rolled her hips and lifted up, plunging down onto it quickly. She repeated this until Kara leant up and whispered "You can come now", and Lena sighed with relief while letting her orgasm hit, dropping down onto the dildo and gripping it as she came hard, screaming Kara's name. Kara flipped Lena back onto her back and slammed into her at an almost superhuman speed as Lena rode out her orgasm. Kara slowed down as Lena came down from her high, pulling out as soon as Lena's body stopped tensing. She smiled and laid on the bed beside her. 

"Kara..." Lena was still out of breath but somehow managed out a sentence. "You didn't come."

"That's okay, I'm just glad I made you happy." She replied, turning to look at Lena. She giggled and kissed Lena. "It's fine, really."

"No, it's your turn to feel that good." Lena untied the strap-on from Kara's hips and put her mouth over the enlarged and throbbing clit. Kara put a hand in Lena's hair and pushed her mouth closer. Lena slid her tongue inside Kara's pussy, making the blonde groan with pleasure. Lena quickened her pace, lapping up all of Kara's juices while Kara arched her back and tensed, uncomfortably close to her own orgasm while Lena pulled her mouth away. "Payback."

"Meanie." Lena laughed and grabbed the strap-on, not bothering to put it on before pushing it inside Kara's pussy, as hard and as deep as she could. Even the fingers that were holding the dildo were inside Kara. Just this friction was enough to push Kara over the edge and she came loudly as Lena pushed the dildo in and out, helping her ride out the strong orgasm. Lena left the dildo in, moving up to kiss Kara, who was still fucking herself on the dildo. The blonde suddenly came again as Lena rubbed her own pussy over Kara's clit, allowing her folds to brush over the small amount of the strap-on that was outside of Kara. Lena felt her own orgasm building up again and didn't waste time, gushing her come all over Kara's pussy. She moved her hips over Kara's as they continued to kiss and come over and over again until finally, they were both spent. Kara panted and pulled the sheets over them both as they fell asleep, Lena laying on top of Kara, who's pussy was still throbbing with the dildo inside. 

 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Lena was the first to wake up, now snuggled into Kara's side. She stayed there for a while until she realised how wet she already was just from the feeling of Kara's soft skin on hers. She got up and went to the bathroom, quickly turning the cold and getting inside. She washed thoroughly and dried herself off, now standing in the doorway watching Kara sleep peacefully. She walked over to the bed to cover Kara in the covers again, now noticing that Kara hadn't moved the dildo before falling asleep. For a while, she pondered what to do. She thought it would be a nice surprise for Kara to wake up to, but also that it would most likely make her incredibly horny, and Lena needed to get to work, not spend the day in bed with Kara. 

"Fuck it," Lena uttered and left for work with a smirk, knowing full well that she'd see Supergirl fly into her office with the same look of lust that she'd spent the previous night staring into. 

 

As Kara woke up, she was already on the verge, but Lena was nowhere to be seen. Kara tried to get up but was made aware of the large dildo that was inside of her. She reached down to pull it out, but thought of a better idea. She left it inside, gripping it tightly as she got into her super suit and made her way to Lena's office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how this chapter is, I'm sure it was very bad and I'd like feedback. I appreciate honesty but please don't be too mean  
> Happy Reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so leave in the comments some constructive criticism about the first chapter. If you have any questions, I'm happy to answer them, but I won't be spoiling anything about the rest of the story. I've now decided to have the smut chapter happen in Chap 3, so if you don't want to read it, skip that chapter.


End file.
